Sonic spirits
by brebeans
Summary: Sonic died in the grasps of eggman, but what will happen when Sonic is granted a secnd chance by living on mobius as a ghost? (That can communicate with the living and interact with real objects, and can be seen by the living) You need to prepare to ball you eyes out and laugh you but off with this, because some chapters will be sad, some will be halarious


Sonic is dying in the grasps of eggman, his friends watch in horror as Sonic says his final words

"Congratulations...Eggman. You won...but, in the end...did you...really...want me dead? It's been fun...Syanara, egghead..." Sonic then took his final breath. As his eyelids closed, he wisperd "I'll meet you on the other side." and his pulse faded away. Everyone stood in silence, some cried. All you could hear was the splashing of tears on the hard floor.

"Sonic..." Cried Tails, just then, a blinding light came from above Sonic's body, and sonic's very sole came from it. Sonic was just hovering above his body, not moving, eyes shut, and soon Tikal came down. Everyone watched in shock, and tikal was surprised as well, but out of all, shadow and knuckles wasn't confused, because they knew exactly what was going on.

They both stepped forward, they had a chance to allow sonic to live on as a spirit. They just needed to got this right.

Shadow nodded at knuckles, and knuckles nodded back. Everyone else was confused at what was going on.

"When a great hero falls and takes his final breath." Said Shadow

"When his spirit goes beyond." Said Knuckles

"He is given a second chance." Said shadow and knuckles at the same time, Tikal was amazed they knew the ritual, Because she is with two others They have a chance to revive sonic,partially.

"His spirit is pulled from the heavens above." said Shadow

"And is brought back to us." said Knuckles

"HE is the one that has saved us all." said Tikal, signaling Knuckles and shadow to come closer to Sonic's sole. They stepped closer as they continued, Amy, tails, and eggman are still in shock.

"He deserves a second chance." said Knuckles, shadow and Tikal at the same time

"He brought many good things." Said Tails, now stepping forward

"He is the light in the darkness." Said Eggman, a few shocked at what he said

"He is the reason our world is not gone." said Knuckles

"He has saved us all." said Shadow

"Grant him a second chance." Said everyone but Amy at the same time,

"We need more reason to bring him back!" said Tikal. Everyone was thinking.

"He is the flesh and blood of this world, he has saved it time and time again, he brings happiness and removes sorrow, he is what we all need in our heart." Said Amy, stepping up to his sole. Sonic's sole still floating above his body, however it is now in the same position sonic was in when Elise brought him back from the dead. Everyone watched Amy, she was doing it!

"He is bravery itself, he always knows what to do. He saved us hundreds of times, none of us want to be without him, because the world needs him, not just us. His name is Sonic, the hero we all need, He is the difference between life and death, because he has stopped death so many times, if it weren't for Sonic, none of us would be here. I plead and cry out." Said Amy

"Give sonic a second chance." everyone said at once. Tikal paused for an moment. Nothing.

"It's not good enough…."Said Tikal

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Exclaimed Amy. Everyone looked at her in shock, Amy marched over to the light, and said some kind of gibberish and another spirit came down, it was a god in charge of bringing life to fallen hero's. He used to be a hero himself.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT-Ritra?!" He exclaimed. Everyone including Tikal gasped. Amy could summon gods, but why did he call her ritra?

"THAT'S RIGHT,AND I DEMAND YOU GIVE LIFE TO SONIC RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed Amy

"No way." said the man

"HE HAS SAVED YOU'RE BUT HUNDREDS OF TIMES, NOT TO MENTION HE ALSO SAVED YOUR SISTER AND YOUR BROTHERS, AND HE ASKED NOTHING IN RETURN! HE IS THE REASON YOU ARE NOT DEAD RIGHT NOW! LET HIM LIVE OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Screamed Amy. A dark aura burst around her, and her pink fur took on an much darker shade. Her clothes and hammer changed as well, and Amy started tearing up. The god was utterly terrified

"THAT HEDGEHOG IS MORE IMPORTANT TO THE WORLD THAN ANYTHING! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD AND IN THE UNDERWORLD! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN?!" EXclaimed dark amy

"N-no b-but…"said the god

"IF YOU REFUSE TO COOPERATE I WILL BRING HIM BACK FROM THE DEAD MYSELF! I GAVE UP A GODDESS LIFE BUT NOT MY POWER AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE" Amy then continued on a cursing rant. everyone started at her, no one thought amy would do such a thing.

"Then goodbye." Said the god.

Amy took a deep breath, then said "You ready Tikal, if he won't do it, then I will." Tikal nodded

Amy took closed her eyes, and an light blue magic pentagram appeared under her.

"ifarus zaras yazaras,ifarus zaras yazaras, Allow this sole to bond with the world, to live again!"

Tikal's necklace started to shine brightly. She have done it! Tikal walked up to sonic, and removed her necklace

"By the power of the goddess, Sonic, you are granted a second chance." Said Tikal, as she placed the necklaces around sonic's spirit's neck. A bright flash appeared, and Sonic's body diapered, however Sonic's spirit is still there, laying on the ground. He opened his eyes, and got up. He looked around and saw some shocked and pleased faces.

"What." Said Sonic.

"Sonic, you're dead. Well, technically you're a spirit right now, we don't know how long it is until you get a physical body, or if you'll even get one at all." Said Tikal

Sonic looked at himself, yup. He is a ghost.

"Well, at least I'm here." Said Sonic, with his signature grin

years passed on...Sonic and shadow do not age, however, everyone else does. Eventually time caught up with them, and soon everyone faded away, everyone but shadow and sonic.

But it is worse for Sonic, because Shadow can get injured enough to die, Shadow will eventually join everyone in heaven, but Sonic never will. Sonic is a ghost, he never feels pain, he doesn't have a heart, there is no way to kill sonic because he is already course, at this point in time, Sonic and shadow haven't even met yet, so Sonic is truly and utterly…..Alone.


End file.
